Ganondorf knows Link has been stealing Zelda's dresses
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Ganondorf walks in on Link wearing one of Zelda's dresses and fluffy times ensue. GanondorfxLink BOYXBOY


Link was putting on one of Princess Zelda's dresses just for the fun of it and it also made him feel pretty to wear women's clothes. _'She has so many of them, she surely wouldn't notice if one of them went missing... Would she?'_ Link thought as he twirled around in front of the mirror, looking at himself. What he hadn't noticed was that Ganondorf had stepped into the room and was now staring at him with his mouth wide open as if he was just about to say something but forgot it because he was too shocked to remember.

Ganondorf was walking to Link's room to ask him a very important question he had been waiting to ask but was too shy to ask until he had managed to pluck up enough courage to say it. Today was the day Ganondorf was going to ask Link out on a date just to see if Link liked him, that was until he walked into the room and saw Link in one of Princess Zelda's dresses and his mind skidded to a stop. The dress hugged links body because it was made to fit Zelda's tiny body in it. On Link the dress showed off his bulging muscles and his perfect ass, the dress was white, pin and purple with little bits of gold on it. The stockings were a nice crème colour with gold bows and went well with the snow white shoes he was wearing. the gloves were as white as the shoes and went all the way up his arms. The last thing Ganondorf could see Link wearing was a tiara made out of gold and had jewels welded into it.

Link saw something out the corner of his eye and turned around shocked to see Ganondorf staring at him. Link ran into his closet trying to hide the fact that he was also wearing a pair of Princess Zelda's panties as well. The were also white but with a gold tri force sign on the front, Link was sitting against the closet door with his head in hands trying to hide the cherry red blush he had on his face. Lin was so embarrassed he wanted to dig a deep hole in the middle of nowhere and bury himself in it to never be found again.

"Link? Are you going to come out anytime soon? I have a question I wanted to ask you" Ganondorf said just loud enough for Link to hear him through the door, Link didn't answer and then Ganondorf remembered that Link was a mute and had no way to tell him he was unless he opened the door and signed him that he was or wasn't. _'Is he an idiot, he knows that I'm a mute'_ Link thought angrily as he stood up to open the door of the closet, Link started to sign angrily at Ganondorf about how he was such an idiot and how mean he was for not knocking before entering his room. Ganondorf watched Link's hands but they were going to fast for him to define which sign was which when they were just a blur. Link stopped signing when he saw the confused look on Ganondorf's face, he signed again to ask what was wrong. "Your hand were moving so fast I couldn't read them and had absolutely no idea what you were saying" Ganondorf explained. "Could you please sign a little slower?" Ganondorf asked.

Link signed slower and asked why Ganondorf had barged into his room without even having the decency to knock first. "Umm, well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me sometime but then I saw you in one of Princess Zelda's dresses and you were wearing the stockings, gloves and tiara too... Honestly my mind went blank as soon as I saw your beautiful body and how that dress fit your body so well. You look so much better in that dress than Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said as he put his arms around Link. Link felt safe in Ganondorf's arms, he laid his head on Ganondorf's chest and relished in the warmth of Ganondorf's body. Link gasped when Ganondorf picked him up bridal stile, walked over to his bed and laid him down. Ganondorf laid down next to Link and pulled Link into his chest, Link wrapped his arms around Ganondorf and nuzzled into Ganondorf's chest.

"Is that a yes for the date?" Ganondorf asked.

Link nodded and tiredly signed the words 'I love you'.

"I love you too" Ganondorf replied.

Link and Ganondorf fell asleep in each others arms totally unaware that they had left the door open, Princess Zelda was holding a pictograph and was taking pictures of the two hugging while Link was in her dress. She was so totally keeping them and no matter how much Link or Ganondorf begged her to get rid of them.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
